Everyone's On Facebook These Days
by PlatinumPixels
Summary: Lithuania is cleaning Russia's office and "happens" to stumble upon his Facebook. Nosy!Lithuania is Nosy. Rated T for language. Not coupled as well a TWT.


**This is a small one-shot I came up with while I was chatting away on Skype. I might make another one of these, since it was a bucket of fun writing this one xD Even though I should be doing something productive, like finish my World History notes or type my research paper or update on my current stories, I decide to produce this garbage. R & R kiddies~**

* * *

Dusting the last of the tall bookcases, Lithuania climbed off the stool. He streaked his arm against his forehead, letting out a breath.

"Finally, all clean", he turned to the large wooden desk in the middle of the room ,"Now to dust off there".

Lithuania was the one person that was in charge of cleaning Russia's home-and to keep it that way. Every day he would dust Russia's office to keep him satisfied _and_ also to not allow him to place a motive for a murder attempt on poor Lithuania.

As he began to absently run the feather duster over the keyboard of Russia's new computer-it's a Mac, _mind you_-it hummed to life. The monitor presented itself with a crass, blood-red background-along with the Communism symbol-making the poor Lithuanian fall. It's not the background that startled him-he was quite used to it by now-but the Russian never seemed to understand how to adjust the brightness of the screen. Lithuania would always worry about him, saying that he will eventually burn his retina out if he continued to work with the screen brightness set to max-but nevermind that.

The brunet stood back up-not before slamming his head into the bottom of the desk-and noticed a few pages open. Curious, he sat down on the lofty computer chair, scrolling through the pages.

"_I shouldn't be doing this..."_ the man felt a slight hint of worry in his mind, waiting for Russia to pop out at any moment behind him with a rusty faucet.

Shaking off the sudden feeling of guilt, he continued too look through the pages. Some were of online stores selling pipe fixtures and sunflower seeds, others were of 'Ask Jeeves' and 'Yahoo! Answers' sites with questions asking for advice about how to ward away stalkers-which was probably about Natalia-and one even was a Wikipedia page about Russia-which was heavily edited with plenty of "Kol kol kol"'s.

One tab, however, caught the brunet's eye.

"_Facebook...?"_ Lithuania moved the mouse over to the tab, clicking on it.

A window with a bunch of different bulletins popped up, with the heading 'News Feed' on top of the page in Russian. He scrolled through the list, reading all of them:

"Ukraine likes _Friends_"

"Belarus: Saw my big brother at the store today! I loveee himmm! 3"

"Russia: Had some borscht today. I also got stalked at the story today... 'Belarus likes this'"

"Ukraine: Will anyone accept my friend requests? :("

"America: Totally had all-American food today! Take that, Britain! 'England commented: "You bloody twat! :T"'"

Becoming bored with the same statuses on the topic of stalking and being friendless, Lithuania decided to look through Russia's inbox. Most of the messages were received by his psychotic stalker-I mean, sister-asking him to marry him. However, one of the messages stuck out, which was entitled as 'An Awesome Decree by the Awesome Me'; It was from the _in_famous Prussia-no surprise-and boy, was it colorful:

"Listen, you bastard commie, stop friggin' stalking me AND my awesome profile. It is unawesome of you to do and I refuse it to taint anymore of my awesome wall and my statuses! And stop sending me FarmVille requests, damn it! I refuse to do something unawesome like planting and harvesting corn, but you probably encourage it because of your whores- I mean, serfs! No, I also meant whores... and I'm not one of them!"

It went into more depth through the vivid use of vulgar words, but the Lithuanian refused to read anymore of it. He decided to look through the Russian's profile, in hopes it would not be dull as everything else had been.

All that was on there was a bunch of achievements from games such as 'Mafia Wars' and 'Hotel City'. He also had some favorited links, such as 'Sunflowers', 'Faucets', 'Baltics', and of course-a group he made-'Become One With Mother Russia'. The Lithuanian cringed as he scrolled over to his friends list-which was suprisingly large-and noticed his, Latvia's and Estonia's account. They were listed as his "sons"-since he would call himself "Mother Russia" at times-which made the brunet very irked by it.

Huffing, he scrolled back to the top of the page, glancing at the side buttons. One of the buttons caught the Lithuanian's eye; The 'Photos' one. Shrugging, he clicked on it.

His eyes widened in horror as the pictures unveiled on the ultra-bight monitor...

"Oh Lithuania", the Russian called out in a sing-song voice ,"I am home-"

The brunet walked out with the duster gripped by his fists, shaking like a leaf. He just could not unsee what he has seen on Russia's pictures. It was... horrifying, to say the least.

The tall man crouched down to his eye level, putting a hand to his forehead ,"Lithuania, are you feeling alright-"

"Don't touch me!" the brunet cried out, running away.

The Russian looked back at him, perplexed with the younger man's strange behavior. Shrugging it off, he walked into his newly-dusted office, sitting down at his desk to update his status.

Lesson learned here, children?

Don't ever leave your tabs up on your computer, especially when they have things on them you do not want others to see.


End file.
